Saiyan Girl Hikari
by After Death
Summary: This is the remade version of Saiyan Girl Hikari: The First Interlude. I'll be adding more chapters as frequently as I can. Pleas R


AD: Hi. I'm After Death. How I don't own DBZ, but I do own Hikari. That means she's mine. And she's sorta the anime character of myself. Or at least the way I used to be (until I met my boyfriend) when I had the same attitude and ego of Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: Watch it woman. No one is like me  
  
AD: ::glares at Vegeta:: Oh really now?  
  
Vegeta: Really ::snarls::  
  
AD: Well your might Prince of a Race that Doesn't Exist Anymore, prove it ::Sword engulfed in flame appears magically in hand::  
  
Vegeta: ::gulps:: I...I...I...  
  
AD: ::smirks evilly:: Just as I thought. Now as I was saying Hikari is mine. Though I will let people use her if they get my permission. I'll send yah a pic of her.  
  
Vegeta: Trust me you'll want one ::winks::  
  
AD: Shut up Vegetable head. Now Saiyan Girl Hikari starts out in Mirai Trunks timeline and then moves to the Trunks saga all the way to the Perfect Cell saga. Almost everyone of the chapters in here are made up of the time I will spend watching each DBZ episode to copy them  
  
Vegeta: And I'm stuck here to help  
  
AD: I always knew I like you  
  
Saiyan Girl Hikari  
  
The First Interlude  
  
Chapter 1: Was Lost and Then was Found  
  
"Bulma! Run!"  
  
"Gohan! I can't find Hikari! We need to find her before the androids come!"  
  
Gohan dodged the last group of frightened, screaming people.  
  
"I'll find her! Just get out of here!" Tears in her eyes, Bulma ran off. Gohan hastily started to rush around the city. Desperately, he searched for the lost Saiyan baby. Just when all of hope of finder her was about to be lost.......  
  
"There you are, you little brat."  
  
Startled, Gohan looked up only to find Androids 17 and 18. Seeing the androids, Gohan flew off, feeling disgraced with himself, for knowing at his power level, he was no match for them; and if he continued his search the androids would surely kill him.  
  
"Should we go after him," 18 asked her brother, putting her blonde hair behind her ear. "I--," he started, when he was interrupted by a very annoying sound.  
  
"Wwwwaaaahhhh! Wwwwwaaaahhhhh!"  
  
18 shivered. "What was that 17?"  
  
"I don't know, but there's one way to find out."  
  
"And how's that?"  
  
"Look you idiot", 17 snapped. A light breeze blew his shoulder length black hair behind him. "Well, sorry," 18 replied sarcastically with her nose in the air. They both sighed.  
  
"Come on 18. Let's find this annoying thing and destroy it." 18 shrugged, "Mkay."  
  
17 and 18 walked around the city and searched for the thing making the sound. "Hey 17! I found it!" 17 quickly flew over to 18. "Well? What is it 18?"  
  
"It's a baby." 18 said maturely as she cradled it in her arms. "Do you think I can keep it?"  
  
"What?!" 18 looked up. "18?! How?! You-why would you want to keep--keep that", 17 asked pointing at the baby. The baby's innocent black eyes looked at him.   
  
"Awww. Come on 17. She's kinda cute. And besides the child gives off a weak energy source, so we might be able to teach it how to fight. Please 17", 18 pleaded, giving him the puppy face. 17 closed his eyes. *I hate it when she gives me that face.*  
  
"Mmmaaammmaaa", the baby said laughing as she tried to reach for 18's face. 18 smiled. "See 17? She even called me mama," 18 said in a smirk of triumph. 17 sighed.   
  
"......All right, all right. Fine." He looked at the baby. She smiled at him. He sneered and turned away with his arms crossed on his chest.  
  
"What are you going to call it", he asked reluctantly.  
  
"Let me see here", 18 said and her chin on the palm of her hand. She looked down at the baby. "Wait a minute. What's this," 18 asked no one in particular and held up a necklace in the shape of a dragon and examined it closely. She turned it over. Her shoulder length hair fell in her face and she brushed it away.  
  
"Hey 17. This baby is what Gohan was looking for."  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
"Because this necklace says it's from him. And it says her name is Hi...hik...Hikari." 17 turned around. "Hikari, huh? Well then that's the hum--", 17 closed his eyes, "child's name then. Hikari."  
  
18 smiled. "Thanks 17." The was an period of almost awkward scilence. "So when do you think we should start to train her?"  
  
"Why are you asking me", he asked looking at her.  
  
"Because." 17 looked at the baby.   
  
"I don't know. As soon as she stands I guess. She does give off a low power level of 20, (Normal human power level : 5) so if you train her at a young age she should be fairly strong. Though I still don't understand why you would want to keep a child. Especially a human child."  
  
"Well, 17, you know what? She really doesn't seem human to me. Her power level is a lot higher than any normal human we've ever encountered. And--," 18 looked at Hikari and Hikari looked of her. 18 searched her eyes. "And look into her eyes 17. Whose do they remind you of?"  
  
17 walked over to the baby and looked into it's eyes Two hard, icy, black, sphere voids were staring back at him. "Vegeta...," he murmured.   
  
18 nodded. Her eyes flashed red and scanned the child's body. Her eyes widened.   
  
"What 18?"  
  
*What has she come up with now?*  
  
"You won't believe it 17! She's a Saiyan!"  
  
"You're right 18," 17 cried and jumped up. He crossed his arms. "I won't believe it," he said sternly. 18 walked over to a bench by the curb of the street and sat down. "Oh shut up 17. You always have a problem with everything. Why can't you just give it a rest for a while?"  
  
"I let you keep that thing, so you just shut up or I might change my mind."  
  
*Gosh! He didn't need to get so mad about it.*  
  
"Ok, ok chill meany." 18 smiled at Hikari. Then she looked up. Her and 17 were both encased in their own thoughts. Questions were running through both of their heads. One thought came to both of them, *Could she really be?*  
  
18 looked around. The awkward silence. It drove her nuts, and she was always the one who had to break it.  
  
"So," 18 said, "where do you think we should keep her?"  
  
*What does she think this child is? A dog*,17 asked himself.  
  
"Why do you ask me these questions?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"I want a better reason than 'because'. You're the one who's going to be training and raising that thing, so why don't you answer your own questions?" 18 shrugged, "Ok. Hhhmmm. If we're going to raise her we'll have to have something like......what do humans' call them?.....oh yeah! A house! Hhmmm", 18 leaned forward and thought for a few seconds.  
  
"I know! We could live in a cave!"  
  
"A cave?" 17 raised his brow. "And what is this about 'we'? I said you could keep that thing not me. And besides, why would you want to live in a cave? I mean we were made, destroyed our creator, blew up our laboratory, all in a cave. And besides where would find a cave? I mean we don't even know where we would find one."  
  
*I love it when I'm right. Now she'll have to let me destroy that...uh...thing.*  
  
"You're right 17."  
  
17 fell down 'anime style'. He slowly got up. "What d-did you say", he managed to stutter out. 18 looked at him. "I said you're right. The only cave we know is Dr. Gero's laboratory, and we were created there, so technically that's our home." 17 stared at her blankly.   
  
"18, let me get this straight. You want me to go with you, back to Dr. Gero's lab. and stay in it for around three years doing absolutely nothing!?"  
  
*Why me?* "Basically." 17 fell down again. "But you see, you really don't have to, I will and you can do whatever you want." 17 got up and sighed.  
  
*Why do you do this to me, 18?*  
  
"......Fine", 17 crossed his arms. "But answer me this. How can an android, like yourself, have such a liking for such a pathetic being like that," he asked pointing at Hikari.   
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
17 dropped his head. "Despicable."  
  
"Despicable yourself. I am designed to kill, like you, but what if we taught Hikari how to be just like us, huh?" She looked at him square in the eyes. 17 smirked. *She's really starting to get good at this, isn't she?*  
  
"All right, whatever. But if she's going to act and be like us, she'll have to look like us too."  
  
"I don't think that would be a problem. You know what 17? She sorta looks like you." 18 held Hikari up so she could get a good view of her and 17. Hikari giggled and 18 nodded. "Yup. Alike."  
  
A sweat drop (anime style) appeared on the back of 17's head. "Hold up."  
  
"What would you do?"  
  
"Get up off my feet and stop--wait a minute!" 17 shook his head.   
  
*Why did Dr. Gero put that stupid radio tuner in our heads???*  
  
"What would you do?"  
  
"18, I think you blew one of your circuits."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"18."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Loose it."  
  
"Loose what 17", she asked quizzically. "18 how stupid can you get?"  
  
"How big of an attitude can you get?"  
  
"Uh-oh", she mumbled under her breath. "Why I--"  
  
"WWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
18 flinched and looked down at what was the quiet baby. "Ssssshhhh. Look 17, you made Hikari cry."  
  
"Look 17, you made Hikari cry", he mimicked under his breath unaware that 18 could hear him. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"It's all right, calm down. He may look horrible and ugly, but he's not that bad." 17 crossed his arms. "You know we are twins." She looked up. "Yeah. But I'm the better half."17 growled at her. She smirked. "Sssshhhh." Hikari snuggled up in 18's arms and fell asleep.   
  
"How come everything's always my fault?!" 17 yelled as he started to impersonate 18's voice, "Why'd you kill all the cute guys 17? Why'd you blow up that fashion store 17? Why'd--" 18 cut in before he could finish.   
  
"Humph! You did do all those things and still do!"  
  
"Forget it sis. Let's just go to North city and find Dr. Gero's Lab." 17 flew up into the air. "Um 17?" He turned around. "What about the city?"  
  
"I don't believe I'm saying this, but how about we forget about destroying this city. There's no humans to play with anyways."  
  
18 stood up. "You're the boss. Let's just go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 years later......  
  
"Now, Hikari, you are going to learn how to fly. Understand?"  
  
"Yes father", Hikari replied as she watched 17 walk back and forth, Her black eyes fixed upon her superior. A light wind blew her short black hair out of her face. 18 sat in the distance. It was actually very convenient that Dr. Gero's lab was close to an open empty area. It was very good for Hikari's training. 18 had talked 17 into helping her train Hikari when 17 found out that she was a Saiyan, when he discovered that she had a tail.  
  
"Hah! I told you so!" Those words still wrung in his ears from time to time. But that had been at least two years ago and Hikari was now five. It was quiet unbelievable that she had learned some of her attacks so quickly. She already knew how to control her ki, create regular energy blasts, the Kamehameha wave, Vegeta's Galic Gun, Destructo Disk, and Scatter Shock. Not including the many fighting statics and maneuvers.   
  
18 thought that they should wait until Hikari was at reasonable age till they taught her how to fly so they wouldn't have to watch her twenty-four hours a day. But 17 insisted on doing it now. All he said was, "Let's just teach her now so we don't have to worry about it later."  
  
"All right. Power up", 17 ordered. Hikari did whatever her 'Mother' and 'Father' told her to. She quickly powered up so her 'father' wouldn't yell at her again. Something he was very good at doing.  
  
"That's good enough. Now think of all of you power inside of you and control it." Hikari looked at him blankly and closed her eyes. "What are you doing", 17 asked her in an angry voice. "Thinking of my power, like you told me to", she replied confidently thinking that she had done something right.   
  
"Not like that", 17 yelled causing Hikari to flinch and open her eyes. "You have to use your energy you stupid brat!" Hikari closed he eyes again and clenched her fists. *I hate it when he yells at me. He should have to me to use my energy in the first place.* Suddenly the grass around her started blowing wildly and slowly her feet lifted off of the ground. She was flying. Well more like hovering in the air, but she was still flying. She opened her eyes. 17 had an evil smirk on his face.   
  
"Good job Hikari", 18 yelled to her smiling. Hikari smiled happily and wagged her tail. She adored her mother in every way possible. She admired her beauty and strength. She also appreciated the fact that she was nice to her, unlike her father. Her father was only nice to her when she accomplished something. Otherwise he hated her. And she never understood why. One day she asked her mother why and she told her that "Daddy's just got something up his butt, Hikari." Hikari thought that that must be a bad thing that makes people mean. And she kinda felt sorry for him because of it. And made sure that nothing ever came near her butt, so she would never be like him.  
  
"All right enough. Get down from there", 17 snarled.  
  
"How", she asked innocently. 17 was getting frustrated. He still hated the idea of keeping the child. Saiyan or not. And now he had another reason to add to his already long list of why to hate her: they ask too many questions! "Just let your power level subside s--" Hikari lowered her power level and hit the ground with a loud thud. "Ow."  
  
"Slowly", he said looking at her.  
  
*Maybe a little blast to her head will get her to wait and listen.*  
  
"Hikari are you ok", 18 asked walking towards her. "I think so", she replied a little dazed and following the little stars that started to circle her head. (It's just an expression.)  
  
"Pathetic. 18 are you ready yet?" 18's face lit up with pleasure. "I thought you'd never ask", she said grinning evilly. She walked up next to him and the two of them powered up and flew off, leaving Hikari alone. "Bye", she whispered as she watched them fly away. She was used to her parents leaving at times, but never really knew where they went or what they did. Sometimes they would come back with a few scratch and burn marks and their clothes torn in places, but never said anything at all. When Hikari asked her mother about it she always replied "Nothing."  
  
*I wonder if I should go and follow them. father would probably yell at me though. It'd be worth it! But then again. So what?! I don't care. I wanna know what they're doing!* She powered up and rose into the air. She began to move in the direction that her parents started to go, but had a little difficulty keeping steady. She kept moving in the same direction trying to get used to flying and moving at the same time. Then, suddenly, in the distance, an explosion erupted from a big mass of large rectangular rocks. Hikari landed in the large place of rocks, as she thought they were, and looked around. A ki blast suddenly hit a 'rock' to her right. Another one cut another 'rock' in half to her left. Some innocent bystanders screamed.  
  
*Wow! There are so many mommy and daddy people*, Hikari thought, this being her first time around so many people. "Run for your lives everybody they're killers! Cold blooded murders", a guy shouted. 17 smirked. People started shouting and running, knocking Hikari to the ground. Some one ran over her tail and she squealed in pain. She quickly grabbed it to protect it from the other feet. Just through the people's feet she could make out her parents on the side of a road. 18 was sitting down on a curb and 17 was standing next to her. "There they go. another stampede", 18 said wither her chin resting on her palm. "Pitiful humans. What a bunch of shameless cowards they all are", 17 said more to himself to 18. "Let's give them a head start", 18 said.  
  
"Sure. Why don't you do the honors. Go ahead."  
  
"K.10", 18 said. 17 lifted his right arm and pointed his index finger, "9."  
  
"8", 18 counted and stood up.  
  
"7."  
  
"6."  
  
"5."  
  
"4", 18 said lifting her right arm and pointing her index finger.  
  
"3."  
  
"2."  
  
"1", they said at the same time, each shooting a large ki blast. Everything in view blew up. Hikari pushed some rubble off of her body. She looked at the cuts and burn marks on her arms and legs. "That hurt", she whined. 17 and 18 turned around startled. "Hikari", 18 yelled with shock. "What are you doing here?! You're bleeding! Did that blast hit you?!"  
  
"Yeah. But I think I'm ok. It doesn't hurt that badly."  
  
"Stupid brat! You should be dead! That blast just wiped out this entire city and you say it doesn't hurt that badly?!"  
  
"It doesn't", she said innocently, looking at 17. "You li--"  
  
"17 stop. Hikari", 18 walked over to her and knelt down beside her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well you guys always leave and I wanted to see what you did when you left."  
  
"Well now you know. We destroy cities and kill humans."  
  
"17!!"  
  
"What", he said innocently. Hikari looked around not caring at all. Though it really wasn't her nature anyways. She was being trained to fight and little things such as life did not matter. Let alone if she had not been trained her response still would have been the same. For it was the Saiyan in here. "So you want me to be like you. That's why you've been training me so hard." 17 smirked, "So you do know something."  
  
"17 I said stop! Hikari don't listen to him!" 18 thought that 17 had hurt Hikari's feelings and she would started to cry; instead she was looking straight into 17's eyes with her fists clenched. Hikari looked down at the ground. "I know that I'm only supposed to do what you guys say, so if you want me to be like you then I'll have too."  
  
"What", 17 and 18 said at the same time utterly shocked. Hikari looked up at them. Her face was emotionless. "Well then maybe you can be useful. All right listen up. You will continue you training only now it's going to be twice as hard. Got it?"  
  
"Yes", Hikari said in delight thinking that she had finally gotten her father's approval. She swayed her tail back and forth. "Are we leaving now?"  
  
"Yes Hikari", 18 said still astonished by what she had said a few moments ago. "Let's go." 


End file.
